You'll Still Be My Second The Day After
by Allergic-To-Sunlight
Summary: ...The Night Before. Ginny encountering Bill in the kitchen of the Burrow. Slight "walk of shame" moment... how will Bill react? Rating due to paranoia, considering I just re-read the rating criteria. Canon. Background H/G.


Disclaimer: Mate, if it were mine… I'd rule the world. Dunno how, I just would. Don't question me peasant!

A/N: So I've been away for a while… years actually. Wow, can't believe it's been that long. But I've decided I need to finish all the stories I've started… my "WIP" folder is getting far too big for my liking. ;) This one was actually sitting finished… dunno why I never posted it… water under the bridge I suppose – I'm sure the story will forgive me. Somehow.

Oh yeah - the full title would fit in the title box... there have been a lot of changes since I was last here... I feel like my Mum trying to work her iPhone. :/

Dedicated to Harry's 32nd birthday. Hope he had a good day!

Enjoy!

**You'll Still Be My Second, The Day After The Night Before**

Ginny tiptoed quietly in through the kitchen door of the Burrow, carefully closing the door behind her and making sure to not let it squeak or catch on the latch loudly. It was still early morning, but she had woken to find herself all alone in Grimmauld Place with nothing but a hastily scribbled note from Harry saying that he was late for work and that she could help herself to anything in the kitchen.

As tempting as this offer was, Ginny knew that her mother liked to be up early and didn't want to risk meeting her on the way in, as that was sure to cause embarrassing questions that her brothers would surely be dragged in to.

And she didn't want Harry to be castrated. Especially not now.

So she left Grimmauld Place without paying a visit to the kitchen and apparated to the Burrow, where she was looking forward to pretending to wake up in her own bed and eating a large Weasley breakfast. However, Ginny's plans vanished from her head as she turned around to find none other than Bill Weasley sitting at the kitchen table before her, not looking surprised in the slightest to find her coming in at seven in the morning.

Ginny froze and stared at Bill. His expression was unreadable as he greeted her.

'Morning, Ginny.'

The silence was drumming against Ginny's ears – or was it her heart? – making it almost impossible to form a coherent sentence.

Almost.

'Morning, Bill!' she said cheerfully, trying to keep her voice from carrying; a slight, uneasy smile gracing her lips.

Bill's expression did not change.

'You're home late,' he observed casually, lifting his mug of tea to his lips. 'Or early,' he added, 'Depending on how you see it.'

The uneasy smile dropped instantly from Ginny's face.

'Bill – I-' she began, but Bill held up his hand.

'I don't need an explanation,' he said, a small smile on his face, looking Ginny right in the eye, 'It's… just good to know you're home.' He smiled at Ginny's gobsmacked expression.

'And,' he continued, '_Without_ knowing all the gory details… did you have a good time?'

'Of course, it was Harry,' Ginny muttered, a slight flush donning her pale cheeks.

'And was he a gentleman?' Bill asked with a little more force.

'Of course, it was Harry.' Ginny chuckled a little, and Bill joined in, nodding.

'Well, Mum will be down soon – you better get upstairs.'

Ginny eyed her oldest brother with curiosity.

'Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice? I thought you'd be all…' Ginny screwed up her face to think up an appropriate description, 'brotherly and annoying.'

Bill laughed, but quietly, so that people upstairs wouldn't hear him.

'I _am_ being brotherly – I'm making sure you got home safely, that you had a good time and that you made it past Mum!'

Ginny though about if for a minute – she had rarely experienced a brotherly act without a healthy dose of annoying… she was surprised one could exist without the other.

'Speaking of _"safe"_…' Bill began awkwardly. There was the annoying – she knew the two would never be far apart.

'Yes!' Ginny answered extremely quickly, 'You don't need to worry about that…' she added, mumbling to the floor tiles.

'Good, ' Bill sighed. 'Now, come on – up those stairs before Mum gets you! If you think this is awkward…'

Ginny nodded fervently and began to make her way to the stairs. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to her brother, who was staring deeply into his mug.

'Listen, Bill…' He lifted his head. Ginny shot a small smile at him, which he returned. 'Thanks.'

'That's just what big brothers do.'

'No one else would've.'

'Ah, but I'm the oldest and wisest,' he joked. Ginny grinned and Bill winked back, before turning more serious, 'You'll always be my little sister, Gin. I'll always be your second… even when you don't need me anymore.'

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, her eyes locked with Bill's. Memories of their childhood, when a six-year-old Ginny told a teenage Bill that he was her second and so had to always back her up, flashed across her mind – how had he remembered her childish ramblings for over a decade? But just as she was about to ask, they heard footsteps making their way to the bathroom on the second floor; the slight scuff of slippers confirming the footsteps belonged to Mrs Weasley.

'I'd better go,' Ginny muttered, eyes still locked with her brother's. They smiled at each other for a second, and then Ginny disappeared up the stairs.

**The End**

A/N: Thanks for reading! I may write another chapter/companion piece depicting Harry's day, but it will depend on the reaction to this piece. As always, the first flurry of reviews are always lovely (seeing the number of views swell from zero does indeed make the heart soar also), but do not feel obliged… I know lives are busy and time is short, and making my day isn't a priority. Don't worry, I'm just glad you read to the end. :D


End file.
